Sa priorité première
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Lancel serait toujours sa priorité, même lorsqu'une envie de vengeance lui tenaillait les entrailles.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin et de David Benioff ainsi que de son compère Daniel Brett Weiss. Parce que sinon, si c'était mon œuvre, Lancel serait un enfant magique prophétisé pour apporter un été éternel à Westeros, il aurait plein d'enfants et serait heureux.

Résumé : Lancel serait toujours sa priorité, même lorsqu'une envie de vengeance lui tenaillait les entrailles.

Note de l'auteur : Cette vignette est une réponse au défi n°23 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions imposées étaient : Cent mots minimum, inclure les phrases « Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être efficace », « Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas » et « Il faudrait éviter de le perdre »

 **Sa priorité première**

\- Il ne faudrait pas le perdre. Il est le seul fils qu'il reste à Ser Kevan.

Les mestres parlaient tout bas mais Kevan les entendait encore. Il soupira.

La situation était vraiment cauchemardesque.

Ses fils cadets, Martyn et Willem, avaient été assassinés par Rickard Karstark, parce que leur seul tort avait été de porter le nom des lions du Roc. Faute de grives, on mangeait des merles. Karstark lui avait pris ses fils à défaut de prendre celui de Tywin, celui qui avait tué ses deux garçons pendant une bataille.

Et Lancel lui-même semblait bien parti pour les rejoindre.

Son état n'avait pas été des plus rassurants après la bataille de la Néra. La flèche qui lui avait transpercé l'épaule avait été enfoncée un peu plus dans sa chair par Cersei, il soupçonnait même l'objet d'être encore dans le corps de son fils. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. La blessure ne se refermait pas, pire elle s'infectait. Il y avait des jours où, le matin, Lancel lui paraissait un peu mieux, ses joues avaient quelques couleurs et il avait de l'appétit. L'après-midi même, la fièvre le terrassait et il sommeillait tout du long jusqu'à la nuit. Les mestres tentaient tous les remèdes qu'ils connaissaient, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être efficace. Pas sur le long terme. La mort de ses frères s'ajouta à la longue liste de ses problèmes et elle empira ses maux. Il l'avait même surpris murmurer que c'était une plaisanterie. Ses frères, qui étaient mieux que lui en tout point, qui étaient plus méritants, plus innocents, étaient partis et lui, lui il s'accrochait à la vie comme un parasite alors qu'il méritait un châtiment pire que la mort. Il n'était pas sans connaître ce qui le poussait à dire ça. L'amour qu'il avait pour ses frères, certes. Mais Lancel lui-même lui avait avoué ce qu'il avait fait.

Ou plutôt, ce qu'on l'avait poussé à faire selon Kevan.

Lancel aussi était une victime.

Il l'avait envoyé à Port-Réal pour l'aider à réaliser son rêve : devenir chevalier.

Pas pour servir un roi malpoli et alcoolique.

Pas pour que celle à qui il l'avait confié, pour qu'elle le soutienne comme elle soutiendrait son propre fils, lui fasse connaître les joies du coït.

Pas pour que cette même personne joue avec les hormones d'un adolescent pour qu'il fasse un acte dont il ne connaissait pas toutes les conséquences.

Pas pour que son cousin s'en serve comme d'un espion pour une querelle fraternelle en le menaçant.

Kevan considérait même que ce que Cersei avait fait à Lancel, c'était un viol.

Son fils disait qu'il avait un cerveau, une langue, qu'il devait assumer ses actes. Ce n'était pas faux, et en un sens, il était heureux de voir que son enfant avait cette maturité.

Mais comment Lancel, comment un enfant de l'âge de Lancel, qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que sa ville natale, aurait pu dire non à une femme qui aurait pu être sa mère ?

Une femme de sa famille ?

Une reine en plus de tout cela ?

Cersei avait l'avantage de l'âge, de la position, de l'expérience. Qu'aurait-elle fait si Lancel lui avait dit non après lui avoir exposé son plan ? Elle n'était pas connue pour son grand cœur. Si Lancel avait dit non, il aurait été assassiné et sa mort maquillée pour qu'on épargne à ses parents un chagrin trop grand. En partant du prédicat qu'on aurait pris cette délicate et attentionnée peine. Et même sans ce plan pour tuer Robert, une telle alliance était risquée. Cersei se serait bien gardée de dire tous les tenants et aboutissants d'une telle « romance ». Le consentement de Lancel dans les deux cas était bien bancal. Il observa la forme endormie de son fils, le visage paisible, pour une fois. Il rangea sa rage dans un coin de son cœur. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'était de prendre soin de son fils, de l'aider à guérir, de veiller sur lui. Une chose que ses neveux, que sa nièce, avaient omis de faire. Il s'installa près de lui, attendant son réveil. Une fois Lancel éveillé, il lui sourit.

\- Ta mère t'a écrit une lettre. Veux-tu que je te la lise ?

Le léger sourire de Lancel et le bref éclat de joie dans ses yeux verts valaient bien plus que n'importe quelle vendetta.

 **FIN**


End file.
